


Kevin, Again

by CaptainJZH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drinking, Future Fic, Gen, He's still kind of a dick, KEVIN REDEMPTION, Post-Canon, Sort Of, but less of a creep lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: Steven waits for Connie at a bar, and he meets a familiar face.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Kevin, Again

Steven, after meeting Connie on Providence Island, eventually found himself in Empire City. There was a nice restaurant he was planning to get brunch with Connie at, so after some skillful parallel parking (if he did say so himself) he went inside and plopped himself down at the bar. He didn’t really  _ drink  _ since his metabolism required some  _ heavy  _ drinking before he even felt it, but he’d found that he enjoyed the taste.

“One appletini please,” Steven ordered. He heard laughing from a few seats down.

“An  _ appletini?”  _ the man cackled. “What a dork…”

Steven considered letting this go, but then he remembered what his therapist said about holding in his emotions. This guy was a jerk, and Steven was going to call him out.

“Hey, asshole!” Steven said. “I don’t make fun of you. Why do you gotta be like that?”

The man turned his head, revealing a familiar, if older, face. “Steven?” Kevin asked. Steven, for a moment, feared that Kevin was going to threaten him somehow (before Steven remembered that there was literally no way Kevin could hurt him) only for the 20-something man to stand up and shake his hand.

“Long time, no see,” Kevin chuckled.

“Uh, yeah, Kevin… It’s been… a while…” Steven said, not sure of what to do.

“I’m sorry,” Kevn finally said. “I was kind of a creep back then, especially towards Stevonnie. You probably hated my guts.”

The two men sat back down as Steven chuckled. “I did, you’re right about that.”

“How’s everything been?” Kevin asked. “I realize I know basically nothing about you.”

“Well me and Connie are a thing now,” Steven began.

“...You  _ weren’t  _ a thing back then?”

“Fair enough. She’s majoring in sociology and I’m...kinda finding my purpose in life.”

Kevin was silent, thinking about what that meant. “Wait, didn’t you turn into Godzilla or something? I think I saw a FaceBox post about it.”

Steven blushed red in embarrassment. “I...don’t like to talk about it.”

Kevin nodded, changing the subject. “You guys still form Stevonnie?” Steven turned to Kevin and folded his arms. “Just asking, just asking! Like I said, I’m not obsessed with them anymore.”

Steven chuckled. “Yeah, Stevonnie still happens. Sometimes when we don’t want to, but hey, that’s life.”

“Steven, I’m pretty sure you two are the only ones with that problem.”

Steven couldn’t help but laugh.

\---

Connie arrived at the restaurant a little late, and began searching for Steven. Hopefully she hadn’t kept him waiting that long. She found him at the bar, talking to some guy who looked weirdly familiar.

_ “Kevin?!”  _ Connie asked, going up to the two.

“Connie!” Steven said, a little tipsy after quite a few appletinis. He gave her a quick hug. “It’s so good to see you!”

“You were expecting me,” Connie reminded him.

“I know!” Steven exclaimed. “And look who it is!”

“I apologize for my past transgressions,” Kevin began. “And it looks like you two are a pretty good couple.”

“Thanks,” Connie chuckled. “Steven, shall we?”

“We shall!” Steven said, hopping off the barstool and giving Kevin one last hand shake. “Kevin, keep up the whole ‘nice person’ thing, it’ll do you wonders.”

Kevin laughed as Steven and Connie walked off to get a table. He sipped his IPA, thinking about the young man who he used to think was six years old (but was apparently 14). He remembered the kid who cried at his party, trying to make up with his best friend. And reminding him of Sabina, the girl who broke his heart once. Or twice. Maybe three times. That didn’t matter. What mattered was that if Steven could go from a crying little kid to a guy who could  _ put away  _ drinks like it was nobody’s business...well, Kevin could change too.

Both of them had really grown up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to E350tb for beta-reading!


End file.
